Saya Bukan Saya
by Manusia
Summary: Dan inilah pesan terakhirnya, sebelum aku membunuhnya. Maafkan aku, aku begitu mencintaimu. Mind to RnR?


_**Title:**_

_Saya Bukan Saya_

_**Another Title(s):**_

_Aku Bukan Saya; I'm not Saya  
_

_**Author:**_

_Kaze Hirudinea_

_And_

_Myself *?*_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Saya Bukan Saya © Kaze Hirudinea_

_Blood+ © Asuka Katsura (dkk versi lain)_

_**Rating:**_

_T (+156 months)_

_156 months = 15 years_

_**Genres:**_

_Tragedy / Romance_

_**Warning:**_

_AU (read: Ouch!), OOC maybe, kekejaman dunia, fic-nya polikiometri, ada unsur Biologi, unsur hara, zat hara, unsur musik, bloody scane, bahasa yang mudah dipahami oleh orang gila (jika Anda tidak waras dan dapat memahami bahasa yang terdapat di fic ini, silakan temani saya di RSJ), dapat menyebabkan hipertensi, serangan jantung, gangguan ginjal dan janin, serta dapat menyebabkan dst, dsb, dll, dkk, dan juga disarankan jangan dibaca oleh orang yang tidak memiliki mata._

_**•**_

_**•∞•∞•∞•**_

_**•**_

_**Don't like, go away! But I advise you to keep here and read my fiction because I need you to give me review (and flame).

* * *

**_

Di sebuah SubKerajaan Hirudinea yang merupakan salah satu Kerajaan Annelida yang termasuk dalam Kekaisaran Vermes, di mana para penghuni SubKerajaan Hirudinea merupakan penghisap darah dan penghasil zat hirudin, tampak seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam sehitam alisnya dan sepanjang tiang listrik, tengah meriangkan langkah kakinya dengan tempo allegro namun 'cantabile'.

Bagaimana tidak, gadis itu mengenakan gaun yang terlihat lembut menurutku. Sungguh membuatnya menjadi lembut. Mungkin hanya efek gaun yang dikenakannya. Warna gaun yang dikenakannya hampir senada dengan warna kulitnya membuatku tertegun akan cahaya maya yang mengitarinya. Serta rambutnya yang sehitam kekejaman dunia dan terlihat bertebangan dengan teratur membuatnya terlihat anggun di mataku. Ah, cantiknya!

"Ah, Haji-kun!"

"Ada apa, himesama?"

_Sejujurnya, aku tidak bisa jujur_

_akan perasaan ini yang terkubur erat_

_namun renggang akan dirimu_

"Aku mencintaimu." katanya dengan polos. Tersirat matanya yang penuh dengan tiada akan dusta. Mata merahnya semerah wajahnya. Rupanya dia bersungguh-sungguh

"Apa?" kejutku.

_Sungguh aku tidak percaya_

_jika seandainya kau membuka kunci hatiku_

_dan mendapatkanku tengah menginginkanmu_

_menjadi bagian dari hidupku_

"Namun, aku bukan Saya!" Aku terkejut untuk kedua kalinya.

_Namun ternyata hanya pikiran belaka_

_saat kutahu bahwa dirinya memanipulasi hatiku_

_membuatku seolah-olah dirinya menjelma menjadi dirimu_

_Aku benar-benar terjatuh dalam kedustaan akan butanya cintaku_

"Maafkan, aku Haji-kun!"

Diva, gadis yang berhasil memanipulasi warna matanya dengan softlense yang sewarna dengan saudara kembarnya. Dia menceritakanku mengapa dia mendustai diriku. Dia mencintaiku namun aku tertangkap basah mencintai Saya, saudara kembarnya. Dan Saya telah berada ditangannya. Lebih tepatnya, Saya ditiadakan oleh Diva. Diva sangat iri pada Saya yang mendapat cintaku.

Kau tahu bagaimana cara Diva meniadakannya? Diva melepaskan suara indahnya. Dan itulah yang disukai Saya. Saya mencari sumber suaranya. Ditemukan Saya, Diva tengah menghunusnya dengan belati tanpa Saya sadari. Saat Saya tersadar akan perbuatan Diva, Saya hanya mengatakan pesan terakhirnya. Sampaikan surat ini padaku dan itulah pesan terakhirnya. Pesan itu berada di meja kamar tidurnya. Setelah itu, Diva menghisap darah Saya sampai habis. Setelah itu, dia membakar Saya dengan api beningnya.

_Mengapa dia begitu kejam padaku_

_hingga kau tiada menjadi dirinya?_

_Mengapa kau tinggalkan aku_

_meninggalkan dia menjadi sinar cintaku?_

Diva memberiku sebuah surat. Surat dari Saya. Ternyata Saya tahu bahwa hari ini hari terakhirnya. Dia yang memberitahu Diva saat Saya tersadar akan perbuatan Diva.

_Aku akan membencimu_

_jika kau sengaja mentiadaimu._

_Dan aku hanya berharap, aku bisa bertemu denganmu_

_di lain waktu, dengan kondisi berbeda dengan hati yang sama._

Kini hatiku menangis tanpa perlu diungkapkan secara tersurat oleh wajahku. Diva memelukku sangat erat sehingga aku ingin membunuhnya. Dan tentunya aku melakukan hal itu. Namun aku membunuhnya dengan jurus cintaku._  
_

_Dan pesan terakhirku padamu,_

_jangan lupakanku sebab_

_aku mencintaimu dengan sederhana_

_tanpa syarat yang berarti_

_walau aku tidak sempat mencegahmu._

_**•**_

_**•**__**•**_

_**•**__**•**__**•**__**•**_

_**•**__**•**__**•**__**•**__**•**__**•**_

_**•**__**•**__**•**__**•**_

_**•**__**•**_

_**•**_

::: OWARI(-kah?) :::

_**•**__**•**__**•**__**•**__**•**__**•**__**•**__**•**__**•**__**•**__**•**_

_

* * *

_Ungkapkan segala keprotesanmu dan ...

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E

!

**↓_Klik_↓**


End file.
